1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a simple structure which decreases a thickness thereof and minimizes damage to an organic light-emitting device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has various advantages such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a high response rate, and thus has drawn much attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a thin-film transistor and organic light-emitting devices on a substrate, in which the organic light-emitting devices emit light and operate. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as not only a display unit in a small product such as a mobile phone but also a display unit in a large product such as a television.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes, as pixels or subpixels, organic light-emitting devices, each of which includes an intermediate layer including an emission layer, is interposed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode, and includes a thin-film transistor electrically connected to the organic light-emitting devices and other various elements. The organic light-emitting devices and the other various elements are vulnerable to impurities such as moisture, oxygen, etc. Thus, in order to display a high-quality image, it is important to block moisture and oxygen flowing from the outside to the organic light-emitting devices.